My best reality
by ScarletFireFreeze
Summary: It started of fas a normal day for a normal girl but then all hell breaks loose and the normal girl relizes that she is a bigger part of the picture then she could ever imagen.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters but the main character Sarah and the guy named Steve are my own.

ENJOY!!!

I had, had the weirdest dream that night and woken up reassuring myself that never in my life had I had a dream so plan and ordinary. The dream was of me having a usual day in the summer. Getting up; eating and talking to my love; my boyfriend. Then showering, after that getting dressed and practicing my music. Nothing weird happened and when I woke up I thought I was dreaming.

I shook myself of the normal dream and got out of bed only so find that it was freezing in my house. 'God why does it have to be so dam cold!' I thought to myself as I looked around trying to find my hot pink fuzzy boot slippers. After finding one under my bed and the other on top of my dresser, I put them on and walked down stairs to find that I was alone in the house. My cats were sleeping somewhere and my stomach growled uncontrollably. 'Well since I didn't eat last night, I guess I'm mighty hungry.' I giggled to myself and started to look for food. I grabbed a frozen bagel from the freezer and popped it into the microwave. I walked over to the phone and dialed my boyfriend's number, but the phone line was dead. I hung the phone up and gave a puzzled look. I tried the phone again but it still didn't work. I sighed and hung it up when my bagel was done. I took it out of the microwave and tossed back in forth between my hands because it was so hot. I cut it open and put the two pieces into the toaster; pressed the bagel button and waited.

I walked over to the fridge to grab out the milk when I saw something in my backyard. I blinked a couple of times and what I saw vanished. I carefully walked over to door that lead to my deck in the backyard and looked out of it. I stared really hard through the glass but I couldn't see what I thought I saw. What I thought I saw was a creature with clad white skin. Not very tall; but I wasn't very tall either. It had a tail and a purple thing in its head and shoulders, shins, wrists and in the middle of its chest. There were other creatures with it, bowing before that thing and before I knew it the toaster popped up and I jumped. Calming my heart rate down I walked back over to the toaster and grabbed my bagel and ate it. Getting a glass of milk I downed the last of it and put the glass into the sink where there was soapy water the contained last night's dishes.

"I'll clean those up today for my parents"

I said to myself as I walked back over to the phone to see if it had started to work again. I growled in frustration and slammed the phone onto the receiver and marched upstairs.

When I was up there I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and walked into the bathroom. I stripped my nightclothes from last night and pulled out the hair elastic that was in my hair to keep it in a sloppy bun so I could sleep at night. I fluffed my hair and opened the shower door. I grabbed then towels that were hung up and put one on the floor and the other on the back of the toilet seat. Since no one was home I left the door to the bathroom open and turned on the shower. I waited a bit and put my hand under the water to see if it was ready. When it was I stepped in and closed the door.

The water flattened my hair and rushed over my naked body. The water was so warm and soothing I sighed loudly and closed my eyes. I ran my hands through my hair and down my body. I opened my eyes to see two very perk nipples looking back up at me and I smiled. My fingers ran over then and squeeze my breasts. Then ran down over my belly and to my shaven area of specialties. I felt the roughness and nodded. 'I will have to shave again today.' I looked over and grabbed my pink razor and lightly shaved till it was nicely smooth to my liking. I put the razor back and grabbed my favorite Dove Conditioner and opened the cap and pored a handful into my hand. I put it back and started to lather up my hair. While I was doing that I heard a noise and looked towards the door to the bathroom. Since the doors on my shower stall were not like glass and had rough rugged lines on them I couldn't fully see, and I thought I saw a tail go past the door. My heart started to pound but I steadied myself and told myself not to worry about anything.

I went back and finished up lathering my hair and rinsed it. Then I turned around and water sprayed all over my body and I laughed. I felt so good and my body was not so thrilled when I finally turned off the water and stepped out of the shower stall. I grabbed my towel and snaked it around my now freezing cold body.

"Nice and warm."

I giggled and walked in front of the mirror and grabbed my brush. I got all the tangles out and then grabbed my hair gel. I squeezed it out and then ran it through my hair but before I could stop it, my towel fell and I heard a silent gasp and I froze. I slowly picked up my towel and looked into the mirror off to the side where I could see into my parents bedroom where the bathroom was located and I saw two deep red eyes looking at me with hunger. I whipped my head around to see nothing there. I steadily calmed myself down again and grabbed my hair elastic and put my hair into a ponytail. Then I cleaned up the bathroom, did my teeth and turned off the light. I sub conscientiously turned my head to look into my parent's room again to see nothing wrong, then I walked down the upper hallway to my room and got dressed in hip hugger tight fitting baby blue jeans with a red silk thong under them and a black silk bra that said sexy gurl in hot pink lettering with a black tube top and a black mesh shirt over top. I but black makeup on and silver lipstick witch my father would of totally not approved of in the slightest and reopened my bedroom door and turning off my light. I walked back down the hall and turned right to go down the stairs when I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck. I tried not to scream and I felt hands go around my little waist. It was the creature I saw in my back yard. But how did it get in with me hearing it? I heard a soft chuckle and I bit my lip.

"Well what do we have here? All dressed up like a slut and no one to fuck. Well maybe I can be your man, you whore."

The creature said and a tone that kind of sounded like a girl but not quite. I took one step and bolted down the stairs; jumped over the railing to run to the front to door to only be seized by a very tall looking one eye monster who had on some weird type of armor and a green thing over one of it's eye's. I kicked the creature and ran down the hall to the back door only to see more of them waiting outside. I panicked and started to breath hard. What was I going to do? I had to get out of here fast!

I jumped over my dinning room table and into the kitchen and saw the window open right above the two sinks. It didn't have a screen on it and my mind screamed of me to go through it. I never went through it before so I didn't know if I could fit, but I heard the leader of the aliens yell at the one I kicked to get up and go after me. I had no time to think, so I quickly climbed onto the counter and stepped into the sink where I got my feet soaked and the bottom of my jeans soaked too. I felt a sharp object go through my foot and I bit back a scream. I climbed through the window only to be caught by the back of my shirt. I was too high off the ground to touch it even with my tiptoes and the thing that got me by the back of my shirt was choking me. I squirmed and flung my feet around while my hands grabbed the fabric that was choking me and tried to pull it away from my neck. I started to cough and I could feel the blood flowing down my foot from where the knife stabbed me. I kicked the side of the house and struggled to stay conscientious. I heard the thing back in my house trying to pull me up but couldn't. The sink was in the way and I laughed in my mind at the fact that there were probably 30 guys and only one of me and I was slowly getting away. The blood from my foot splattered up the side of the house and I started to cough a lot more.

Then I got an idea. With one hand I took off my glasses and threw them on the ground while the other hand fierce fully kept me from dying. Then I pulled with all my might using both hands, and pulled the shirt over my head and slipped out of it but one of my hands was stuck. I yanked my hand free and bent down and got my glasses; they were covered with blood and my hands were so red. My neck wasn't looking that great either. I stepped out of the flowerbed that I had just landed on and the white roses had turned pink from my blood. I heard a yell from inside and saw my shirt being thrown out of the window in many little pieces. That was one of my favorite shirts! Oh they were going to pay dearly for that. I hobbled into the walkway only to hear yells from my right. I turned slowly to see 20 aliens run strait towards me jumping over my fence to the backyard and were almost charging at me. I backed up against the house and felt a sticky substance in my hair and my back. I knew it was my blood and a saw a bloody foot print in front me to next see the angry men ready to kill me. I was ready to close my eyes when I heard a "Duck" come from my left and I did. I saw a white and yellow light penetrate the men and they slammed into my fence that surrounded my backyard. I slowly looked to my left to see a man in an orange and dark blue Gi and black pointy hair. I slowly got up and hobbled over to him, to hear a gasp come from his lips. I looked up to see him smile at me and then looked my chest then back to him and noted that he was not looking there but at all of me.

"Are you alright?"

I tried to stand up tall but my eyes only reached the start of his chest and shook my head. He looked behind me, flinched then looked back down at me.

"I see that your foot is bleeding, may I take a look at that?"

I slowly nodded and blew on my hands to make the burning go away. He saw my hands and my neck and rubbed his own sympathetically. He kneeled down on one knee and put my bleeding foot on his knee with one hand and with the other he steadied me so I didn't fall. I heard a noise of laughter and a breaking sound and I gasped.

"My things! My house! My cats, my Instrument! They'll all me damaged! And what about those guys? Won't they come back even angrier?"

The man who was looking at my foot ripped off a piece of his outer Gi and tied it around my foot.

"Don't worry there Sarah. Vegeta has everything under control. And yes those men were only stunned. They'll be up and huffing around in about 30 minutes or so."

I stumbled back but the man caught me and then blinked at him.

"H…how…how do you know my name?"

The man laughed and got up. I saw the bloodstain on him pants and mentally hoped he wouldn't be mad at me for it. He picked me up bridle style and with out any problem and turned around and walked down the rest of the walkway to the front of my house.

"Well you see Sarah I know you because I have been watching over you. As have my family and Vegeta's. We started to watch over you since Frieza and his men started to watch you. But they were in the pits of hell and I guess somehow they got out and came to get you. You my dear Sarah have powers that not only you can't even imagine but others can't as well. You Sarah are the descendent of the original Sayian."

I looked at the man like he had a third eye and gulped.

"Oh and your probably wondering who I am. Well I am Goku. Son-Goku."

I looked at my foot that had been bandaged up and saw my blood soaking through, and it started to drip on the ground, and I was lost in a dizzy spell.

"Mr. Goku Sir…"

I said while trying not to throw up. He looked at me and then looked at my foot and got worried.

"I…I…I think I'm going…"

I couldn't hold it back no more; as we turned the corner I threw up on my father's car and on the driveway. Goku stopped and held my head steady and I groaned in pain as I started to cough. I looked up into Goku's eyes and he smiled but with a concerned face. I sneezed and sniffed twice and he then he looked very worried about my health. Goku looked up into the sky like he was searching for something. I looked up too but I only saw blue skies and little tiny white fluffy clouds.

"Nimbus!"

I was stunned for a few seconds then saw a golden cloud appear from the sky and come shooting down towards us. I heard a grunt and looked over to another man taller then me with black hair that stood up on end, in a tight royal blue spandex suite and a very gruff expression on his face. Was that the man Goku was talking about? Was that Vegeta?

"Vegeta I'm sure you can handle yourself? Sarah has just thrown up as you saw and is loosing a lot of blood. Once I get here back to where we are I believe she'll be just fine."

"Go on Kakarott. I'll be quite find when you leave. Have Bulma look after Sarah until I come back."

Vegeta said in a strong, dignified voice. He looked at me and smirked then walked back into my house where I saw a creature being thrown out. I looked back up at Goku to see the little golden cloud was there and he lightly jumped onto it. I expected that we would fall through but he didn't. As if Goku read me thought's, he told me that only pure of heart and loyal ones could use it, then he sat down on it and put me in his lap.

"Home nimbus!"

And the little golden cloud took off with Goku and me on it.

"Mom and dad aren't going to very happy when they see the house…"

"Don't worry. Your parents won't even know what happened after Vegeta is done with it."

Goku said with a big stupid grin. I smiled a bit then got the sickness feeling again. I closed my eyes and held onto Goku tightly and tried to breath normal. The man saw this and put his big hand on my forehead and gulped. I had a raging fever and I was sweating a lot.

"Just relax Sarah. Try to stay calm and think about some good things."

"Like food?"

I asked while trying to keep the rest of my stomach continents down.

"Sure! Think about puppies and flowers and romance…"

He kept on talking while I thought up of all the nice and good things in the world and I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Alright. First chapter!!! Review and I'll put out the second one!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters but the main character Sarah and the guy named Steve are my own.

ENJOY!!!

I had, had the weirdest dream that night and woken up reassuring myself that never in my life had I had a dream so plan and ordinary. The dream was of me having a usual day in the summer. Getting up; eating and talking to my love; my boyfriend. Then showering, after that getting dressed and practicing my music. Nothing weird happened and when I woke up I thought I was dreaming.

I shook myself of the normal dream and got out of bed only so find that it was freezing in my house. 'God why does it have to be so dam cold!' I thought to myself as I looked around trying to find my hot pink fuzzy boot slippers. After finding one under my bed and the other on top of my dresser, I put them on and walked down stairs to find that I was alone in the house. My cats were sleeping somewhere and my stomach growled uncontrollably. 'Well since I didn't eat last night, I guess I'm mighty hungry.' I giggled to myself and started to look for food. I grabbed a frozen bagel from the freezer and popped it into the microwave. I walked over to the phone and dialed my boyfriend's number, but the phone line was dead. I hung the phone up and gave a puzzled look. I tried the phone again but it still didn't work. I sighed and hung it up when my bagel was done. I took it out of the microwave and tossed back in forth between my hands because it was so hot. I cut it open and put the two pieces into the toaster; pressed the bagel button and waited.

I walked over to the fridge to grab out the milk when I saw something in my backyard. I blinked a couple of times and what I saw vanished. I carefully walked over to door that lead to my deck in the backyard and looked out of it. I stared really hard through the glass but I couldn't see what I thought I saw. What I thought I saw was a creature with clad white skin. Not very tall; but I wasn't very tall either. It had a tail and a purple thing in its head and shoulders, shins, wrists and in the middle of its chest. There were other creatures with it, bowing before that thing and before I knew it the toaster popped up and I jumped. Calming my heart rate down I walked back over to the toaster and grabbed my bagel and ate it. Getting a glass of milk I downed the last of it and put the glass into the sink where there was soapy water the contained last night's dishes.

"I'll clean those up today for my parents"

I said to myself as I walked back over to the phone to see if it had started to work again. I growled in frustration and slammed the phone onto the receiver and marched upstairs.

When I was up there I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and walked into the bathroom. I stripped my nightclothes from last night and pulled out the hair elastic that was in my hair to keep it in a sloppy bun so I could sleep at night. I fluffed my hair and opened the shower door. I grabbed then towels that were hung up and put one on the floor and the other on the back of the toilet seat. Since no one was home I left the door to the bathroom open and turned on the shower. I waited a bit and put my hand under the water to see if it was ready. When it was I stepped in and closed the door.

The water flattened my hair and rushed over my naked body. The water was so warm and soothing I sighed loudly and closed my eyes. I ran my hands through my hair and down my body. I opened my eyes to see two very perk nipples looking back up at me and I smiled. My fingers ran over then and squeeze my breasts. Then ran down over my belly and to my shaven area of specialties. I felt the roughness and nodded. 'I will have to shave again today.' I looked over and grabbed my pink razor and lightly shaved till it was nicely smooth to my liking. I put the razor back and grabbed my favorite Dove Conditioner and opened the cap and pored a handful into my hand. I put it back and started to lather up my hair. While I was doing that I heard a noise and looked towards the door to the bathroom. Since the doors on my shower stall were not like glass and had rough rugged lines on them I couldn't fully see, and I thought I saw a tail go past the door. My heart started to pound but I steadied myself and told myself not to worry about anything.

I went back and finished up lathering my hair and rinsed it. Then I turned around and water sprayed all over my body and I laughed. I felt so good and my body was not so thrilled when I finally turned off the water and stepped out of the shower stall. I grabbed my towel and snaked it around my now freezing cold body.

"Nice and warm."

I giggled and walked in front of the mirror and grabbed my brush. I got all the tangles out and then grabbed my hair gel. I squeezed it out and then ran it through my hair but before I could stop it, my towel fell and I heard a silent gasp and I froze. I slowly picked up my towel and looked into the mirror off to the side where I could see into my parents bedroom where the bathroom was located and I saw two deep red eyes looking at me with hunger. I whipped my head around to see nothing there. I steadily calmed myself down again and grabbed my hair elastic and put my hair into a ponytail. Then I cleaned up the bathroom, did my teeth and turned off the light. I sub conscientiously turned my head to look into my parent's room again to see nothing wrong, then I walked down the upper hallway to my room and got dressed in hip hugger tight fitting baby blue jeans with a red silk thong under them and a black silk bra that said sexy gurl in hot pink lettering with a black tube top and a black mesh shirt over top. I but black makeup on and silver lipstick witch my father would of totally not approved of in the slightest and reopened my bedroom door and turning off my light. I walked back down the hall and turned right to go down the stairs when I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck. I tried not to scream and I felt hands go around my little waist. It was the creature I saw in my back yard. But how did it get in with me hearing it? I heard a soft chuckle and I bit my lip.

"Well what do we have here? All dressed up like a slut and no one to fuck. Well maybe I can be your man, you whore."

The creature said and a tone that kind of sounded like a girl but not quite. I took one step and bolted down the stairs; jumped over the railing to run to the front to door to only be seized by a very tall looking one eye monster who had on some weird type of armor and a green thing over one of it's eye's. I kicked the creature and ran down the hall to the back door only to see more of them waiting outside. I panicked and started to breath hard. What was I going to do? I had to get out of here fast!

I jumped over my dinning room table and into the kitchen and saw the window open right above the two sinks. It didn't have a screen on it and my mind screamed of me to go through it. I never went through it before so I didn't know if I could fit, but I heard the leader of the aliens yell at the one I kicked to get up and go after me. I had no time to think, so I quickly climbed onto the counter and stepped into the sink where I got my feet soaked and the bottom of my jeans soaked too. I felt a sharp object go through my foot and I bit back a scream. I climbed through the window only to be caught by the back of my shirt. I was too high off the ground to touch it even with my tiptoes and the thing that got me by the back of my shirt was choking me. I squirmed and flung my feet around while my hands grabbed the fabric that was choking me and tried to pull it away from my neck. I started to cough and I could feel the blood flowing down my foot from where the knife stabbed me. I kicked the side of the house and struggled to stay conscientious. I heard the thing back in my house trying to pull me up but couldn't. The sink was in the way and I laughed in my mind at the fact that there were probably 30 guys and only one of me and I was slowly getting away. The blood from my foot splattered up the side of the house and I started to cough a lot more.

Then I got an idea. With one hand I took off my glasses and threw them on the ground while the other hand fierce fully kept me from dying. Then I pulled with all my might using both hands, and pulled the shirt over my head and slipped out of it but one of my hands was stuck. I yanked my hand free and bent down and got my glasses; they were covered with blood and my hands were so red. My neck wasn't looking that great either. I stepped out of the flowerbed that I had just landed on and the white roses had turned pink from my blood. I heard a yell from inside and saw my shirt being thrown out of the window in many little pieces. That was one of my favorite shirts! Oh they were going to pay dearly for that. I hobbled into the walkway only to hear yells from my right. I turned slowly to see 20 aliens run strait towards me jumping over my fence to the backyard and were almost charging at me. I backed up against the house and felt a sticky substance in my hair and my back. I knew it was my blood and a saw a bloody foot print in front me to next see the angry men ready to kill me. I was ready to close my eyes when I heard a "Duck" come from my left and I did. I saw a white and yellow light penetrate the men and they slammed into my fence that surrounded my backyard. I slowly looked to my left to see a man in an orange and dark blue Gi and black pointy hair. I slowly got up and hobbled over to him, to hear a gasp come from his lips. I looked up to see him smile at me and then looked my chest then back to him and noted that he was not looking there but at all of me.

"Are you alright?"

I tried to stand up tall but my eyes only reached the start of his chest and shook my head. He looked behind me, flinched then looked back down at me.

"I see that your foot is bleeding, may I take a look at that?"

I slowly nodded and blew on my hands to make the burning go away. He saw my hands and my neck and rubbed his own sympathetically. He kneeled down on one knee and put my bleeding foot on his knee with one hand and with the other he steadied me so I didn't fall. I heard a noise of laughter and a breaking sound and I gasped.

"My things! My house! My cats, my Instrument! They'll all me damaged! And what about those guys? Won't they come back even angrier?"

The man who was looking at my foot ripped off a piece of his outer Gi and tied it around my foot.

"Don't worry there Sarah. Vegeta has everything under control. And yes those men were only stunned. They'll be up and huffing around in about 30 minutes or so."

I stumbled back but the man caught me and then blinked at him.

"H…how…how do you know my name?"

The man laughed and got up. I saw the bloodstain on him pants and mentally hoped he wouldn't be mad at me for it. He picked me up bridle style and with out any problem and turned around and walked down the rest of the walkway to the front of my house.

"Well you see Sarah I know you because I have been watching over you. As have my family and Vegeta's. We started to watch over you since Frieza and his men started to watch you. But they were in the pits of hell and I guess somehow they got out and came to get you. You my dear Sarah have powers that not only you can't even imagine but others can't as well. You Sarah are the descendent of the original Sayian."

I looked at the man like he had a third eye and gulped.

"Oh and your probably wondering who I am. Well I am Goku. Son-Goku."

I looked at my foot that had been bandaged up and saw my blood soaking through, and it started to drip on the ground, and I was lost in a dizzy spell.

"Mr. Goku Sir…"

I said while trying not to throw up. He looked at me and then looked at my foot and got worried.

"I…I…I think I'm going…"

I couldn't hold it back no more; as we turned the corner I threw up on my father's car and on the driveway. Goku stopped and held my head steady and I groaned in pain as I started to cough. I looked up into Goku's eyes and he smiled but with a concerned face. I sneezed and sniffed twice and he then he looked very worried about my health. Goku looked up into the sky like he was searching for something. I looked up too but I only saw blue skies and little tiny white fluffy clouds.

"Nimbus!"

I was stunned for a few seconds then saw a golden cloud appear from the sky and come shooting down towards us. I heard a grunt and looked over to another man taller then me with black hair that stood up on end, in a tight royal blue spandex suite and a very gruff expression on his face. Was that the man Goku was talking about? Was that Vegeta?

"Vegeta I'm sure you can handle yourself? Sarah has just thrown up as you saw and is loosing a lot of blood. Once I get here back to where we are I believe she'll be just fine."

"Go on Kakarott. I'll be quite find when you leave. Have Bulma look after Sarah until I come back."

Vegeta said in a strong, dignified voice. He looked at me and smirked then walked back into my house where I saw a creature being thrown out. I looked back up at Goku to see the little golden cloud was there and he lightly jumped onto it. I expected that we would fall through but he didn't. As if Goku read me thought's, he told me that only pure of heart and loyal ones could use it, then he sat down on it and put me in his lap.

"Home nimbus!"

And the little golden cloud took off with Goku and me on it.

"Mom and dad aren't going to very happy when they see the house…"

"Don't worry. Your parents won't even know what happened after Vegeta is done with it."

Goku said with a big stupid grin. I smiled a bit then got the sickness feeling again. I closed my eyes and held onto Goku tightly and tried to breath normal. The man saw this and put his big hand on my forehead and gulped. I had a raging fever and I was sweating a lot.

"Just relax Sarah. Try to stay calm and think about some good things."

"Like food?"

I asked while trying to keep the rest of my stomach continents down.

"Sure! Think about puppies and flowers and romance…"

He kept on talking while I thought up of all the nice and good things in the world and I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Alright. First chapter!!! Review and I'll put out the second one!!!

I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters but I do own the main character Sarah and the guy named Steve

ENJOY!!

I could feel them at my feet. A hundred worriers all around me. My hair lit up in a golden glow, sticking up on end like that Vegeta guy. I could feel the burns from the light beams being shot at me and I screamed in fury as I flew up and stretched out like a star, golden energy waves rippled around me and a hundred beams of raw energy flew out from me and all of the worriers vanished. Then it was black and I saw two men standing in front of me. It was Goku and Vegeta. I ran towards them and then they turned their hair color to gold just like mine and they smiled at me and I could hear laughter behind me and I saw people run towards Goku and Vegeta. There was a lady with black hair who clung to Goku and a lady with blue hair who clung to Vegeta. I could see with Goku there was a teenage boy and another man who looked like he had a wife and a little girl with him and with Vegeta there was a man with lavender hair and a teenage girl with blue hair. They all looked at me and smiled and I looked around to only see off in the distance my family dead, lying in heaps on the ground. I screamed and ran over to them only to be forcefully punched in the head by someone. I looked up and screamed again, and before the thing could kill me I bolted strait up from the bed I was in and screamed as loud as I could. I felt two big hands on my shoulders and opened my eyes to see a very concerned Goku looking at me.

"I'm…. I'm not dead?"

Goku smiled at me and felt my forehead and shook his head, I looked around the room and didn't know where I was. I was in some ordinary room in a king size bed. I looked to my other side and saw French doors that were open to a beautiful blue sky and a light breeze was coming through. I heard light footsteps coming up the stairs and a blue haired woman ran into the room to see what was going on.

"Goku is she alright? I heard her scream from my lab?"

Goku looked up and smiled at the woman.

"Don't worry Bulma. Sarah has just broken her fever. She just had a bad dream."

I looked over to the lady and smiled. She came dashing up to me and felt me forehead. She smiled at herself, and then smiled at me.

"I'm glad to meet you Sarah. I am Bulma. I am…."

"Vegeta's wife. I know…. Some how…"

I finished her sentence and she looked at me with her blue eyes. She looked over to Goku and he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't tell her about you…She didn't even know who I was…"

"I saw it in my dream."

I said while trying to take off invisible glasses. I grabbed at thin air a few times before franticly looked around for them.

"Sarah dear. You don't need them. Here they would do you no good."

I looked up at Bulma questionably.

"Did you do laser eye surgery on them?"

Bulma just laughed and shook her head.

"No silly. Here you don't need them. You're a perfect 20/20."

I shot back a bit and then fell against the pillows that were behind me. I sighed and tried to get out of bed but as I stood up, pain went through my left foot and I fell back onto the bed holding it.

"Sarah you can't walk yet. Your foot needs to heal. But if you want down then Goku will have to carry you."

Bulma said as she started to leave.

"Are you hungry for some lunch?"

Goku and my stomach growled and Bulma just laughed.

"All right you two. Two big sayian lunches come right up for the two sayian's."

I looked at Goku and he smiled back at me.

"Here Sarah, you are a sayian. Where you used to be is where your body hid your true form from the world. Now you can be who you are. Come on. I'll take you down stairs."

As Goku got up he did look a lot taller then from what I saw him from this morning. He took my wounded foot and I got up slowly while he supported me. Yes he was much taller now. Now I was eye level with his belly. I looked up at him and frowned.

"What's wrong Sarah?"

"I'm too short!"

Goku laughed as he hoisted me up and onto his shoulders.

"Well for a sayian you are quite small Sarah. But 5'2 is what you are."

Goku walked out of the room and I bent down so I didn't hit the doorframe and I floated down the hall.

It was a huge place! There were probably 40 rooms in this house and I had only been in one. It was a long hallway but we finally reached the top of the stairs and I looked down to see the door to the house and someone with lavender hair walk from one room to another with grey shorts, with a black T-shirt and a blue bandanna around his neck and a light brown jacket on and brown gloves on. Goku stopped and looked up at me.

"I think you know who that is. His name is Trunks."

"Is he Bulma's and Vegeta's son?"

"Yup!"

I smiled to myself for feeling so smart and tapped Goku on the head.

"Let us be off for the journey to find food!"

"Oh yes. Let's!"

Goku joined in to my funny acts and slowly walked down the stairs so I wouldn't fall. When we got to the bottom I looked to my left to see a living room with a teen boy wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a purple ring around the color, and blue baggy pants, in there watching a TV show. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Hey dad. I see Sarah is up."

"Yes Goten, and we're on the journey to find food for lunch."

Goten looked up at me and waved.

"Hi I'm Goten, Sarah. I'm glad your fever broke."

"I am too."

I said in a small voice. I smiled and gave a tiny wave. Goku turned right, and I saw a wonderful big kitchen where Bulma was making a heap a lot of food for just two people and the lavender boy named Trunks sitting at the kitchen table. Goku walked over to the table and sat me down on a chair and went and got another one to prop my foot up on it.

Trunks just looked at me and smiled. I gave him a little smile and looked down; being to shy always got the best of me.

"Hey Sarah. How are you? I'm Trunks. I bet you met Goten in the living room didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"I'm glad to see that you're up Sarah. It's been a couple of hours since you got here. I heard that you were feeling under the weather and had stabbed yourself with a knife trying to get out of trouble at your house. I hope dad took care of everything at your house. He won't be home until after he talks to your parents though. You'll be staying here of course since now the meanest of the worst bad guys in the universe want to see that you are dead. But don't worry. You're a sayian like my dad and Goku. Goten and I are only half sayian's. As is Gohan, Goten's big brother and my sister Bra. Pan; Gohan's daughter is one fourth sayian."

I looked at him in a daze as he continued to tell me about everyone and I started to shake my head from all the information that I was receiving at once. Goku put a hand on Trunks' shoulder and told him that too much info for my head, when I just woke up wasn't so good and Trunk's looked at me and just smiled again.

"So Sarah how old are you?"

I nodded and thought for a second.

"I know this might come to you as a laugh but I think I'm 18…But I'm not sure. I don't remember my age at all…"

Bulma came and put down two very large plates of food in front of Goku and I and smiled.

"Trunks, she's 18 and a half. All right guys. Dig in."

I looked at the food and my stomach growled with rage of hunger and I blushed.

"Oops. Sorry."

Goku laughed as he was finishing off his third bowl of rice and Trunks smirked.

"Its ok Sarah just eat. I know your dying of hunger. Now eat before Goten gets in here and wants some."

Bulma said as she washed off her hands and started to leave the kitchen.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my lab."

I nodded at her and dug into the food that was placed before me. 20 minutes later I couldn't believe my eyes that I had finished the whole thing all by myself. Before I could never finish anything like at in a whole week! Trunks had gotten an apple and ate it in one bite and Goku had already finished way ahead of me. I felt stuffed. I slowly grabbed the glass of water that was in front of me and slowly drank it.

Second Chapter is done!!!! Please review and I'll put up the third one!!!

I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters.

ENJOY!!!

"So Goku are we going to train Sarah yet?"

Trunks said as he leaned up against the counter.

"No, not just yet Trunks. Her foot needs to heal and I don't have any zenzu beans so it can't heal rapidly. We'll just have to wait a week. And she did loose a lot of blood."

Goku said as he picked up my plate and his and put them into the sink. I took a big gulp and my throat screamed in pain. The water that I just swallowed came back up and I coughed really hard. Both boys looked over to me and Trunks ran to my side. Goku saw the mess and grabbed a towel and started to clean it up.

"Sarah are you ok?"

I held my neck and wheezed a bit.

"My throat! It burns!"

I said in a raspy voice. Trunks took my hand away and saw the raw red burns on my neck from when I was choking and dashed out of the kitchen. He came back in with a cool face cloth and placed it on my neck.

"There we go. It'll be fine for a while. You can't take such big helping's of anything for a while Sarah. Your flesh will burst if you do. Keep this on it and it'll be good."

I nodded at Trunks and slowly rose from my seat.

"Goku can I go watch TV?"

"Yeah sure just hold on."

Goku finished cleaning up the mess and picked me up and put me back onto his shoulders. Trunks looked up at me and looked at my legs. I was still wearing what I had on this morning with the exception of the torn black mesh shirt. My jeans totally hid my tinny little size 5 feet and he smirked again at me.

"For a mighty sayian, your quite tinny you know that?"

I leaned over and tapped Trunks on the head.

"Yeah well I might be small, but I'm very mighty in every other way mister!"

Trunks laughed and walked back into the living room and sat down beside Goten. Goku put me down and I hobbled only 3 feet to get to the couch.

"Beep, beep. Little mighty sayian coming through."

Goten laughed and moved over so that I was in the middle of them. When I sat down they were 2 heads taller then me and I gave a little pouted face.

"Hey Trunks. You think Sarah is the same height as Pan?"

Trunks looked over my head and smirked.

"Yeah I bet you 5 bucks she's just a tinny bit taller."

"Ok dude. Your on!"

I started to make faces and looked up at both of them.

"You guys can't make bets on me! That's not fair!"

Goten shook his head and sighed.

"Little Sarah. Life isn't always fair."

"I'm not little! I'm 18 and a half! And your what? 17?"

"I'm 18 too!"

Goku laughed and got up.

"Well could you guys make her life a bit fair? I mean that's not how we treat new sayian's to the family you know Goten. Sarah I'm just going to be in the gravity room training. If you need me, send Goten or Trunks. And don't go in there ok?"

"Ok mister Goku sir."

I said in another tinny voice. I sat back and Trunks and Goten were from then on were very nice to me. Even though they now called me little mighty sayian. As we were watching TV, I heard the door swing open and a familiar voice yell out.

"They're dead! I couldn't get there in time!"

Trunks got up and walked over to the yelling voice.

"Hey Steve, calm down. Don't worry…. wait…what did you say again?"

"Her parents are dead. They killed them. I got there too late. How is she? Is she ok? Is she up?"

"Up and better then you'll be when I get my hands on you!"

I screamed as I tired to get up. Goten helped me up and carried me over to my loving, caring boyfriend who told me nothing about these people.

"How the hell do you know these people Steve? And how come YOU didn't tell me?"

Steve looked me over and saw the anger red eyes fill my icy blue one's and Trunks felt my power rose, as did Goten.

"TELL ME NOW!"

"Honey? Your ok! That's great. As for these guys. Well…. You didn't ask love…"

Trunks looked at Steve and gave him the 'If you don't tell her now, you'll be fried' look and Steve nodded.

"Well…I've known them for years. And told me to get with you since they knew you were a sayian. As did I, and I can fly like them and…"

I looked at him in disbelief and screamed again.

"YOU CAN FUCKING FLY!? ARE YOU A SAYIAN TOO?!"

"Sarah sweetie calm down. No I'm not a sayian but yes I can fly. I am quite strong and I go to school with Goten."

I shook my head and glared at my boyfriend. How could he not of told me about these people!? I thought we were never supposed to keep secret's from each other? And wait…did he say something about my parents?

"What about my parents hun?"

Steve hesitated for a minute and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Sarah. But I couldn't save them. Frieza and his men destroyed them, and I got there only moments afterwards. Then they went to your house to kidnap you."

The only thing's that made me mad at them but still love them were gone now. I had no one. No one to call father to, no one to call mother to. I closed my eyes and a tear fell down my cheek. I hands were on both sides of my head and gripped onto my mind. The dream was for real. My parents did die. At the hands of that lizard bastard. I fell back into Goten's arms and screamed. Bulma came running from her lab to see me fighting with my emotions.

"Goten. Take her to the couch."

Bulma said as she but a loving hand on my shoulder. I started to cry and Bulma pulled me into her arms.

"What happened?"

Everyone looked at Steve and I heard him mutter something.

"Oh my Kami! No! This can't be!"

Bulma cried as she rocked me back and forth.

"She has no one! That lizard son of a bitch did this to her! I hope to Kami that Vegeta kills him slowly for what he did."

Bulma said in a rugged voice. Just then the door busted open and I heard everyone stop to listen whom it was. I looked up to see Vegeta looking down on me with sympathetic eyes. He knew it too. He walked over to me and looked at his wife.

"Bulma, bring the medical box. I'll watch after her."

He turned to the boys and nodded.

"Boys, leave. Go and tell Kakarott that I am back, and I will see him when I am done."

Trunks, Goten, and Steve nodded and left the house. Bulma left my side and ran quickly upstairs. Vegeta sat down beside me and looked into my tear stained icy blue eyes and shook his head. I whipped away the tears on a blanket that was hung over the couch and started to breath normal again. Vegeta put out his gloved hand and took off the glove to slow me his naked hand. I slowly put my hand on top of his and he nodded. I guess this is how he showed his kindness towards me. Three more tears fell and landed on Vegeta's other gloved hand and he sighed. Bulma came rushed back down and gave the box to Vegeta.

"Do you need anything?"

"Woman. It's perfectly all right. I can handle this little one. Just go and finish up in your lab. I expect you to be done when I come to find you."

Bulma nodded and walked off back into her lab. I looked over to Vegeta and he took off his other glove and took both of my hands in his. He looked at them and saw the flesh was rubbed raw and he opened up the box and took out some polysporen and squeezed it out onto my hands and then softly rubbed it into my wounds. I choked back the pain and stayed silent. He looked back into my eyes and I saw just how sorry he was for what happened.

"He is dead. You do not need to worry. But there will be others. And you must be able to kill them yourself. Soon it'll be time to train you to become what you are meant to be."

He said with content in his voice as he then grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around my hands. Then he taped them up and brought them up to his eye level to look at them closely. He nodded in satisfaction and placed them down onto his upper leg. I swiveled around and sat cross-legged on the couch facing Vegeta and my wounded foot was on top of my legs. He did the same and looked deeply into my eyes. I looked at him and then the tears fell rapidly down my face and he whipped them away.

"It is alright to mourn for the loss of your parents, but you need to keep the loss in you at all times when you are training. It will give you a purpose."

"How did you kill him?"

I said between sniffs as I looked down and closed my eyes.

"How did you kill him? Did a die a slow death?"

I repeated myself since I heard no answer from the man's lips. I looked up again and I yelled at him, for not telling me.

"HOW DID YOU KILL HIM?"

I screamed, as the tears did not stop falling. I punched Vegeta in the gut with all of my anger to back it up but he didn't flinch. I saw in his eyes that it hurt him and he gently took my hand and kissed the top of it. Another hand snaked around my waist and he put me in his lap. I leaned against his chest and cried into it. How could they die? They shouldn't have died because of me. It was my fault they were slaughtered. They couldn't even put up a defense to last more then a second. Vegeta was reading my thoughts and held me tighter.

"Sarah. This is not your fault. You had no idea what situation your family was in."

"I COULD HAVE PROTECTED THEM!"

"And be killed in the process? Don't think for one second after you had died that your parents would have been safe. They would have killed them as well. Cold-hearted killers have no sympathy for anything and no mercy. Believe me, I was one once."

He rocked me back and forth, knowing that I was listening, instead of rambling on in my mind, he continued.

"When I was a small boy, I was taken away from my father by Frieza, and taught to be a ruthless killer for him. I never knew he had killed my father or my planet. After I did find out what he had done it was to late, I had killed thousands of helpless creatures, and for what? Nothing. Only to satisfy Frieza and to my own satisfaction. I had enjoyed hearing the plea's and the begging from their lips as I slowly killed them. Killed the children right before their parent's eyes, only to watch them suffer and have them dead too. When Kakarott, Goku; killed Frieza and I was on earth. I had hated him so much for killing the one thing that had destroyed my soul, and I have never forgiven him of that. Even today when I slowly killed Frieza, just like I did to so many others for him I didn't feel that satisfaction that I have always longed for."

I had stopped crying and listened to his story. It was so sad to hear what had happened to this man. I gasped at parts that I imaged in my head, and they were just awful. But Vegeta continued on.

"So when I was here on earth for the second time. The first time I was here was when I wanted to destroy this planet, but the second I was here; I stayed in this very house, with that very same woman known as Bulma, who is now my wonderful mate. Well at first I had not wanted anything to do with her. But she did build a gravity room for me to train in and I was very thankful for that, but she didn't know at the time. Then I started to grow quite fond of her, and my ruthlessness of a cold-blood killer started to vanish. I had a son and when he was 8, I was in a great battle and died again, but this time I died trying to save my son and my lovely mate. I have now and forever will protect my family from killers like I used to be because I train very hard and love them so much."

I nodded and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. I don't know why I did but I thought I was going to get a beating for it, but I got a real smile from him and a pat on my back.

"Do you feel better?"

"A bit. I am so sorry you had to tell me about your life. It must be very hard on you to do that."

Vegeta sighed and slowly got up and I got up and then laid back down on the couch.

"It is, but I thought you needed to hear it. Now get some more rest. When you are done regaining your strength for today Goku and Bulma will take you shopping or something. But for now sleep, and don't move off this couch or I'll start your training early."

"Yes sir mister Vegeta sir."

I said as I closed my eyes. Vegeta walked out of the room only to be led by two guys coming back in.

"Hey Sarah. You feeling ok now?"

I opened my eyes to see Goten and Trunks staring at me. I slowly tried to get up and Goten helped me, and both boys sat down.

"Where's Steve?"

I asked, I mean he was right outside with them; wasn't he?

"Oh he went to Kami's look out to talk to Piccolo and Dende. He was also going to go see if there was any more zenzu beans felt for you to take. They do take a lot of time to grow."

Trunks said as he turned on the TV again. I nodded and yawned. Goten pulled my feet up and put them on his legs while Trunks pulled down a pillow and placed it in his lap.

"Here Sarah. You can sleep while we watch some TV. We won't move for like 3 hours or more, so have all time you need."

"Thanks guys."

I said as I laid down my head and closed my eyes again. The last thing I felt was a blanket being put over me, and Goten and Trunks' laughs from watching cartoons on the TV screen.

Yay another chapter done!!! Review and you'll get to read more!!!

I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters.

ENJOY!!!

I awoke with start as I heard yelling from the kitchen and slowly sat up to realize that I was alone on the couch and in the living room.

"I SAID NO! SHE WILL NOT GO IN THERE UNTIL SHE IS READY. YOU UNDERSTAND ME VEGETA?"

It was Bulma. I didn't know whom they were talking about, and I got up. I started to limp and hop on one foot into the kitchen to only be almost stoked with a frying pan. I ducked and stepped back only to step back onto my bad foot and I fell over on my wounded hands and I made a noise that sounded like a high-pitched wine. Bulma looked down at me and gasped.

"Oh Sarah. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh don't worry Bulma, it's alright. I should have stayed in the living room."

I said reassuringly, as I tried to get up. I felt two strong arms go around my waist and lift me up without effort. I looked up to see another man with glasses on, smiling down at me.

"Hey bro! Glad to see you!"

Goten said as he walked down the stairs with Trunks fallowing right behind. I looked up again into the man's eyes and smiled a bit.

"You must be Gohan?"

"Why yes Sarah. I would be Gohan. And are you sure your 18? You are…"

I gave an evil eye to the ground and tried to stay calm.

"Though I'm small my good sir, I am very vicious if one more person says something about my height difference…"

Gohan laughed and helped me into a chair. Vegeta looked at me and walked out the door that lead into a garden from the kitchen, and probably went to the gravity room. As I sat down I looked out side to see that it was black, and I guess I missed dinner and my stomach cried for food. Bulma noticed this and started to make a sandwich for me. All the men sat around the table as I ate my later dinner, and listened to them talk about me.

"Ummm…Bulma?"

Bulma turned around and smiled sweetly at me.

"Yes dear?"

"Wasn't I supposed to go clothes shopping with you and Goku today?"

Bulma nodded and washed off her hands.

"Oh yes dear, you were. But when Goku went to wake you up, you were dead to the world, so Trunks and Goten left you there in peace. We will go first thing in the morning."

I nodded and went back to listen to the boys.

"Dad was arguing to mom that Sarah should start tomorrow training, but mom wouldn't have it and got really angry."

Gohan looked over to me and nodded.

"Well she doesn't really feel like she's up to be starting to fight yet. I mean she hasn't even started to show her sayain form yet."

Everyone looked at him, as did I. What did Gohan mean by sayain form? Didn't I look the part yet?

Just then I heard a yell and saw a little girl, maybe at the age of 12 run into the kitchen and scream at Gohan.

"She did it! Bra did it dad! She pushed me too far!"

Then I heard running footstep's come into the kitchen and a miniature Bulma was bleeding from her lip and she was smiling.

"Well she deserved to be hit dad!"

Gohan looked over to the blue hair teen girl and studied her for a bit.

"Are you alright Bra? I'm sorry Pan hit you. You know how she is with that temper like her mother's and all…"

"Oh don't worry about it Mr. Gohan. It's all right; as long as daddy doesn't find out we'll be all good. Pan come on I'm sorry for bugging you. Lets go back to our sleep over. What do you say?"

The girl named Pan looked at Gohan then whipped her head around to look at me like she had seen a ghost. Pan stared at me with confusion and walked up to me and looked down upon me.

"Who are you?"

I looked up at her and began to rise. Trunks came over and helped me as he let me lean up against him.

"I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you uh… Pan is it not?"

Everyone gasped as they saw that I was the exact same size as Pan and she was just a 12-year-old kid, who had not grown anything on top and I was certainly loaded in THAT department. Pan looked at me and blinked a couple of times.

"How old are you?"

I smiled sweetly to her and sighed.

"I am 18 and a half."

"HELL NO! YOU CAN'T BE THAT OLD. LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE THE SIZE OF ME!"

Pan laughed as she turned around and started to leave. I growled and narrowed my eyes onto her. Pan looked over her should, as I lunged for her and tackled her to the kitchen floor. She screamed and I growled again.

"I said if one more person says something about my height, THEY WERE GANNA GET IT!"

My eyes went red and I threw a punch at her stomach. She rolled away and floated just out of my reach. She looked down on me and laughed.

"I heard that you were supposed to be the all and mighty sayian that was created from the original one, but now I see that you are nothing. You can't even fly!"

I heard a grunt and Pan was knocked to the floor by her father Gohan, and he looked pretty pissed off. Trunks picked me up again as Vegeta walked back into the kitchen with Goku following right behind.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO SARAH THAT WAY AGAIN. YOU HEAR ME? SHE HAS JUST BEEN HERE 6 HOURS AND YOU EXPECT SOMEONE TO JUST BE ABLE TO DO EVERYTHING JUST LIKE THAT? GO HOME AND YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK LITTLE MISS."

Pan looked at me and gave me the evil eye and left the house. Bra shrugged her shoulders and turned to me.

"Hey it's nice to finally meet you Sarah. I'm Bra, Trunks' sister and Vegeta's and Bulma's daughter. I'll see you tomorrow morning ok?"

I nodded and she skipped off upstairs. Gohan looked at me and was going to say something but I stopped him.

"It's alright Gohan. It's ok. I should be the one who should be grounded, I was going to beat her up for saying I was so short."

Gohan laughed and sighed.

"Nah, It's ok. Well I best be off. Sarah I'll see you next week when your training will start ok?"

I nodded again and Gohan waved goodbye and quickly left. Goten looked at Trunks and nodded.

"Yo, we should get to bed since your going to show me your work tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah just hold on. You set up thing's and I'll be right there."

Goten smiled and raced up stairs. Trunks put me back onto the chair and looked at me.

"Night Sarah. See you in the morning."

"You too Trunks, and could you say night to Goten for me?"

"Sure thing. See yeah."

I nodded as Trunks ran up to go to bed too. I looked over to Vegeta and Goku and yawned. I finished my sandwich and passed the plate to Vegeta who put it into the sink and stretched a little.

"I am off. Sarah, regain your strength. I will hope you come into the gravity room tomorrow to see what it is like. Kakarott."

Vegeta nodded to Goku and walked out of the room and walked upstairs, so that only Goku and I were still there. I looked up at him and he nodded. Goku came over and picked me up bridal style and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Don't worry, you don't need to go and train just yet Sarah. I can sense that you are tense about this and all you need to do is relax and don't let it bother you ok?"

I smiled and nodded and I closed my eyes.

"Goku can to tuck me in? I mean my dad used to do that when I was a little girl and he used to carry me up like this when I had fallen asleep when I was little too…"

"Sure thing. What ever you would like Sarah."

As we reached the guest room that I was staying in, I had started to drift off into dreamland and I couldn't tell if my jeans were taken off and I was put into bed. I felt moist lips touch my forehead and I smiled a bit. I heard a goodnight and soft footsteps leave the room, so I was left alone in wonderland.

Review!!! And more will be added!!!

I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters.

ENJOY!!!

When I woke up the next day I felt very weird. I yawned after having a fabulous dream and I got out of bed to only feel that a part of me was still on it. I looked behind me and I screamed as loud as my voice would go, to see a fuzzy brown tail with blond streaks running through it. I couldn't believe that it was attached to me. As I looked across the room to a big dresser mirror I saw my hair and I went wide eye. It was black wit blond. I heard many footsteps running to my room only then to realize that I was only in my undies and bra. I quickly got back into bed where I started to touch my tail and I screamed this time in pain again and the door to the room swung open for me to see a very worried Vegeta standing in the doorway, all sweaty and breathing very hard. He looked at me and then smirked. I guess he liked what he saw. I shivered a bit and held the tail that was starting to coil around me and I wined in pain. I heard a grunt and looked at Vegeta once more to see him staring at the fuzzy little thing.

"I wouldn't couch your tail like that if I were you. As you can feel it is very sensitive."

I blushed and bowed my head before him. I looked up through my long big lashes and saw another real smile from the arrogant man that was now starting to walk into the room.

"I see that your body has finally released your true form, and I must say; very impressive. Get dressed and eat. Then go to the gravity room where your first lesson will start."

He looked at the digital clock on the bedside table and nodded.

"Sarah; you have an hour."

I just stared at him blankly as he started to leave but stopped right before he got to the door and stood still. It took me about a couple of seconds to realize that I had forgotten to acknowledge him and I choked back a cough.

"Oh um…Yes Vegeta sir."

"Sarah; its Vegeta. You don't need the sir."

And with that he left the room. I looked around again and flopped back onto my pillow. This was going to be one hell of a day. I sat back up to see on the dresser my makeup and hair products. I thought maybe Vegeta had brought them back with him after he was at my house. I got up and my foot still seemed to hurt just a touch, so I hopped to the dresser and looked in the drawers to see that there were no clothes for me. I sighed and looked down at my hip huggers and decided not to cut a hole in them for my newly attached tail that was now at the moment swinging around. I thought maybe it had a mind of it's own, and thought not to question. I found a towel and tied it around my body and snuck out of the room and looked down the hall.

"Where would Trunks' room be?"

Then I heard what I needed to help me out. I heard a yell and some more yelling and started to walk down the hall.

"Dam you Goten. Why did you have to get red wine on my business suite!"

"Well it's not like you were that careful last night either! I still hurt! You are so much like your dad! So ruff when it comes to the tender moments!"

I kept on walking until I saw a door that was open and two men yelling to each other. I quietly stepped in and tripped over a pile of clothes. Trunks heard the noise and looked over to see me on top of a pile of clothes, with my towel up to my thigh, my hair in a wonder show and a new tail sticking up. I looked up and smiled a bit and waved.

"Mornin'."

Goten looked over as well and gasped.

"Sarah what happened to you. Your…"

Goten didn't know what to say and Trunks cocked his head to one side.

"I like your true form. It's kinda cute."

I blushed and Goten came to hold me up. After I rearranged the towel and looked at Trunks and breathed.

"I came to ask you if I could have a pair of training cargo pants that you don't use anymore. Because I need a pair so I can put a hole in the back for the new addition to myself."

I bowed and smiled. Trunks smiled to and nodded.

"Sure thing. I got just what your looking for Sarah."

Trunks went over to his closet and went to the very far back and down to the very bottom and pulled out a pair of black and red old cargo pants. They had on them red flames spiraling around each leg from the bottom to the top. Trunks came back over and handed them to me.

"Now I donno if they will be as good as dad wants them to be, but they will do for now. Right now Goten and I gatta get goin' to work."

I nodded and took the pants and walked back out of the room while the two boys followed.

"Thanks Trunks. I owe you one!"

I said as I started to walk down the hall again, then I stopped.

"Uh, Trunks? Do you know where the room where you shower is?"

Trunks chuckled and pointed down the hall.

"It's three doors down from your room."

"Got it!"

I nodded and hobbled down the hallway with a pair of pants in my arms and a towel tied around myself. Then I realized that I had forgotten to ask for a shirt to wear since all I had was a tube top. I quickly turned around and hobbled back in Trunks' room and I started to look for a clean shirt. As my eyes scanned over the messy room I saw on the bed a tube of lubricant and a used condom.

"Ummm…. Well…"

I put two and two together and figured that Trunks and Goten were gay and they were together. My heart sang for a moment, noting that I was happy for both of them then went back to find myself a clean shirt. I had looked all over to then find a black, very tinny, T-shirt, which had on it a fireball and smiled. The pants and shirt matched!

"I'm so good. I found two things that matched!"

I patted myself on the back and ran out of the room back to the room I was using; grabbed my hair products and walked out of the room and down to the bathroom.

I turned on the light and smiled. It was a very clean bathroom with a roman bath tube and a big see through shower stall. It had plants and was painted an earthy green. I love it. I stripped the towel and slid off my thong and unclipped my bra. I hummed and sighed. I guess living here wasn't going to be so bad. I mean I had Trunks and Vegeta to protect me and Bra to have as a big sister. And then I had my boyfriend. The sweet lovable guy, who made my day feel complete. Though he was going to have to make it up to me big time for not telling me a lot of stuff. I turned on the water in the shower and slowly climbed in. Oh it felt so good to be in there. I closed my eyes and let all the tension wash away from my little body. It felt like I was in heaven. I never wanted to leave this place. I always wanted to feel this good, though I knew it wouldn't be possible. But I meant a mental note that this bathroom was going to be used by me all the time. Since it didn't look like anyone had ever used it. It was like it had been made just for me. I washed my hair and rinsed it out slowly, wanting this feeling never to end. It was like having sex with Steve but even better, and I didn't even think that anything could be better then having sex with Steve. I looked over to see that there was a clock in the bathroom and it said I had still 30 minutes left. So I decided to stay in here for a bit more. I looked around and smiled. I know what I would do. I had never done this at anyone else's house or around my parents but I mustered up my courage and started to sing. My angel like voice echoed off the glass walls and into the whole room. I felt at peace and happy. I closed my eyes again when I hit the high notes and sighed when I had finished. I turned around again and turned off the water and stepped out. I grabbed the towel wrapped it around my wonderfully warm body. I found white fluffy towels and dried my hair with one of them and this whole time I had forgotten about my new tail. I looked at it and sighed. I couldn't go out in public with it, I would have to wrap it around and say it was a belt. And my hair! It had grown so long. It was down my ass now, from when I woke up it was down the middle of my back. What was I going to do with it? I hope Vegeta wouldn't make me cut it. I hate my hair being cut. After I was made fun of from grade 4 till 9, I would never have my hair cut again.

I grabbed my brush and got the tangles out of it and then realized that I had no curl left in my hair. It was strait. I smiled for a moment then looked back in the mirror at myself. What had I become? What had happened to me? Would Steve even recognize me? I felt so strange. Like raw energy was swimming through me. I grabbed my hair elastic and put my hair into a high ponytail and then cleaned up the bathroom.

I walked back down the hall to the room and closed the door quietly behind me. I put back on my thong and bra and slowly put on Trunks' clothes. They felt really good and then realized why they were in the back of his closet. It was because these clothes were his when he was 13. I took my razor and ripped a hole in the back of the pants and carefully slid my tail through without hurting it and smiled. I looked up at the mirror and smiled again. I looked pretty good in 13 year-old clothes. I looked pretty dam sexy. I laughed and grabbed my makeup and put on cover up and a touch of white eye shadow. I took out my earrings and lay them on the dresser. I took one last look at myself and walked out.

Review please!!!! I'll put another chapter up.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters but I do own the main character Sarah and the guy named Steve

ENJOY!!

I could feel them at my feet. A hundred worriers all around me. My hair lit up in a golden glow, sticking up on end like that Vegeta guy. I could feel the burns from the light beams being shot at me and I screamed in fury as I flew up and stretched out like a star, golden energy waves rippled around me and a hundred beams of raw energy flew out from me and all of the worriers vanished. Then it was black and I saw two men standing in front of me. It was Goku and Vegeta. I ran towards them and then they turned their hair color to gold just like mine and they smiled at me and I could hear laughter behind me and I saw people run towards Goku and Vegeta. There was a lady with black hair who clung to Goku and a lady with blue hair who clung to Vegeta. I could see with Goku there was a teenage boy and another man who looked like he had a wife and a little girl with him and with Vegeta there was a man with lavender hair and a teenage girl with blue hair. They all looked at me and smiled and I looked around to only see off in the distance my family dead, lying in heaps on the ground. I screamed and ran over to them only to be forcefully punched in the head by someone. I looked up and screamed again, and before the thing could kill me I bolted strait up from the bed I was in and screamed as loud as I could. I felt two big hands on my shoulders and opened my eyes to see a very concerned Goku looking at me.

"I'm…. I'm not dead?"

Goku smiled at me and felt my forehead and shook his head, I looked around the room and didn't know where I was. I was in some ordinary room in a king size bed. I looked to my other side and saw French doors that were open to a beautiful blue sky and a light breeze was coming through. I heard light footsteps coming up the stairs and a blue haired woman ran into the room to see what was going on.

"Goku is she alright? I heard her scream from my lab?"

Goku looked up and smiled at the woman.

"Don't worry Bulma. Sarah has just broken her fever. She just had a bad dream."

I looked over to the lady and smiled. She came dashing up to me and felt me forehead. She smiled at herself, and then smiled at me.

"I'm glad to meet you Sarah. I am Bulma. I am…."

"Vegeta's wife. I know…. Some how…"

I finished her sentence and she looked at me with her blue eyes. She looked over to Goku and he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't tell her about you…She didn't even know who I was…"

"I saw it in my dream."

I said while trying to take off invisible glasses. I grabbed at thin air a few times before franticly looked around for them.

"Sarah dear. You don't need them. Here they would do you no good."

I looked up at Bulma questionably.

"Did you do laser eye surgery on them?"

Bulma just laughed and shook her head.

"No silly. Here you don't need them. You're a perfect 20/20."

I shot back a bit and then fell against the pillows that were behind me. I sighed and tried to get out of bed but as I stood up, pain went through my left foot and I fell back onto the bed holding it.

"Sarah you can't walk yet. Your foot needs to heal. But if you want down then Goku will have to carry you."

Bulma said as she started to leave.

"Are you hungry for some lunch?"

Goku and my stomach growled and Bulma just laughed.

"All right you two. Two big sayian lunches come right up for the two sayian's."

I looked at Goku and he smiled back at me.

"Here Sarah, you are a sayian. Where you used to be is where your body hid your true form from the world. Now you can be who you are. Come on. I'll take you down stairs."

As Goku got up he did look a lot taller then from what I saw him from this morning. He took my wounded foot and I got up slowly while he supported me. Yes he was much taller now. Now I was eye level with his belly. I looked up at him and frowned.

"What's wrong Sarah?"

"I'm too short!"

Goku laughed as he hoisted me up and onto his shoulders.

"Well for a sayian you are quite small Sarah. But 5'2 is what you are."

Goku walked out of the room and I bent down so I didn't hit the doorframe and I floated down the hall.

It was a huge place! There were probably 40 rooms in this house and I had only been in one. It was a long hallway but we finally reached the top of the stairs and I looked down to see the door to the house and someone with lavender hair walk from one room to another with grey shorts, with a black T-shirt and a blue bandanna around his neck and a light brown jacket on and brown gloves on. Goku stopped and looked up at me.

"I think you know who that is. His name is Trunks."

"Is he Bulma's and Vegeta's son?"

"Yup!"

I smiled to myself for feeling so smart and tapped Goku on the head.

"Let us be off for the journey to find food!"

"Oh yes. Let's!"

Goku joined in to my funny acts and slowly walked down the stairs so I wouldn't fall. When we got to the bottom I looked to my left to see a living room with a teen boy wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a purple ring around the color, and blue baggy pants, in there watching a TV show. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Hey dad. I see Sarah is up."

"Yes Goten, and we're on the journey to find food for lunch."

Goten looked up at me and waved.

"Hi I'm Goten, Sarah. I'm glad your fever broke."

"I am too."

I said in a small voice. I smiled and gave a tiny wave. Goku turned right, and I saw a wonderful big kitchen where Bulma was making a heap a lot of food for just two people and the lavender boy named Trunks sitting at the kitchen table. Goku walked over to the table and sat me down on a chair and went and got another one to prop my foot up on it.

Trunks just looked at me and smiled. I gave him a little smile and looked down; being to shy always got the best of me.

"Hey Sarah. How are you? I'm Trunks. I bet you met Goten in the living room didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"I'm glad to see that you're up Sarah. It's been a couple of hours since you got here. I heard that you were feeling under the weather and had stabbed yourself with a knife trying to get out of trouble at your house. I hope dad took care of everything at your house. He won't be home until after he talks to your parents though. You'll be staying here of course since now the meanest of the worst bad guys in the universe want to see that you are dead. But don't worry. You're a sayian like my dad and Goku. Goten and I are only half sayian's. As is Gohan, Goten's big brother and my sister Bra. Pan; Gohan's daughter is one fourth sayian."

I looked at him in a daze as he continued to tell me about everyone and I started to shake my head from all the information that I was receiving at once. Goku put a hand on Trunks' shoulder and told him that too much info for my head, when I just woke up wasn't so good and Trunk's looked at me and just smiled again.

"So Sarah how old are you?"

I nodded and thought for a second.

"I know this might come to you as a laugh but I think I'm 18…But I'm not sure. I don't remember my age at all…"

Bulma came and put down two very large plates of food in front of Goku and I and smiled.

"Trunks, she's 18 and a half. All right guys. Dig in."

I looked at the food and my stomach growled with rage of hunger and I blushed.

"Oops. Sorry."

Goku laughed as he was finishing off his third bowl of rice and Trunks smirked.

"Its ok Sarah just eat. I know your dying of hunger. Now eat before Goten gets in here and wants some."

Bulma said as she washed off her hands and started to leave the kitchen.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my lab."

I nodded at her and dug into the food that was placed before me. 20 minutes later I couldn't believe my eyes that I had finished the whole thing all by myself. Before I could never finish anything like at in a whole week! Trunks had gotten an apple and ate it in one bite and Goku had already finished way ahead of me. I felt stuffed. I slowly grabbed the glass of water that was in front of me and slowly drank it.

Second Chapter is done!!!! Please review and I'll put up the third one!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters.

ENJOY!!!

"So Goku are we going to train Sarah yet?"

Trunks said as he leaned up against the counter.

"No, not just yet Trunks. Her foot needs to heal and I don't have any zenzu beans so it can't heal rapidly. We'll just have to wait a week. And she did loose a lot of blood."

Goku said as he picked up my plate and his and put them into the sink. I took a big gulp and my throat screamed in pain. The water that I just swallowed came back up and I coughed really hard. Both boys looked over to me and Trunks ran to my side. Goku saw the mess and grabbed a towel and started to clean it up.

"Sarah are you ok?"

I held my neck and wheezed a bit.

"My throat! It burns!"

I said in a raspy voice. Trunks took my hand away and saw the raw red burns on my neck from when I was choking and dashed out of the kitchen. He came back in with a cool face cloth and placed it on my neck.

"There we go. It'll be fine for a while. You can't take such big helping's of anything for a while Sarah. Your flesh will burst if you do. Keep this on it and it'll be good."

I nodded at Trunks and slowly rose from my seat.

"Goku can I go watch TV?"

"Yeah sure just hold on."

Goku finished cleaning up the mess and picked me up and put me back onto his shoulders. Trunks looked up at me and looked at my legs. I was still wearing what I had on this morning with the exception of the torn black mesh shirt. My jeans totally hid my tinny little size 5 feet and he smirked again at me.

"For a mighty sayian, your quite tinny you know that?"

I leaned over and tapped Trunks on the head.

"Yeah well I might be small, but I'm very mighty in every other way mister!"

Trunks laughed and walked back into the living room and sat down beside Goten. Goku put me down and I hobbled only 3 feet to get to the couch.

"Beep, beep. Little mighty sayian coming through."

Goten laughed and moved over so that I was in the middle of them. When I sat down they were 2 heads taller then me and I gave a little pouted face.

"Hey Trunks. You think Sarah is the same height as Pan?"

Trunks looked over my head and smirked.

"Yeah I bet you 5 bucks she's just a tinny bit taller."

"Ok dude. Your on!"

I started to make faces and looked up at both of them.

"You guys can't make bets on me! That's not fair!"

Goten shook his head and sighed.

"Little Sarah. Life isn't always fair."

"I'm not little! I'm 18 and a half! And your what? 17?"

"I'm 18 too!"

Goku laughed and got up.

"Well could you guys make her life a bit fair? I mean that's not how we treat new sayian's to the family you know Goten. Sarah I'm just going to be in the gravity room training. If you need me, send Goten or Trunks. And don't go in there ok?"

"Ok mister Goku sir."

I said in another tinny voice. I sat back and Trunks and Goten were from then on were very nice to me. Even though they now called me little mighty sayian. As we were watching TV, I heard the door swing open and a familiar voice yell out.

"They're dead! I couldn't get there in time!"

Trunks got up and walked over to the yelling voice.

"Hey Steve, calm down. Don't worry…. wait…what did you say again?"

"Her parents are dead. They killed them. I got there too late. How is she? Is she ok? Is she up?"

"Up and better then you'll be when I get my hands on you!"

I screamed as I tired to get up. Goten helped me up and carried me over to my loving, caring boyfriend who told me nothing about these people.

"How the hell do you know these people Steve? And how come YOU didn't tell me?"

Steve looked me over and saw the anger red eyes fill my icy blue one's and Trunks felt my power rose, as did Goten.

"TELL ME NOW!"

"Honey? Your ok! That's great. As for these guys. Well…. You didn't ask love…"

Trunks looked at Steve and gave him the 'If you don't tell her now, you'll be fried' look and Steve nodded.

"Well…I've known them for years. And told me to get with you since they knew you were a sayian. As did I, and I can fly like them and…"

I looked at him in disbelief and screamed again.

"YOU CAN FUCKING FLY!? ARE YOU A SAYIAN TOO?!"

"Sarah sweetie calm down. No I'm not a sayian but yes I can fly. I am quite strong and I go to school with Goten."

I shook my head and glared at my boyfriend. How could he not of told me about these people!? I thought we were never supposed to keep secret's from each other? And wait…did he say something about my parents?

"What about my parents hun?"

Steve hesitated for a minute and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Sarah. But I couldn't save them. Frieza and his men destroyed them, and I got there only moments afterwards. Then they went to your house to kidnap you."

The only thing's that made me mad at them but still love them were gone now. I had no one. No one to call father to, no one to call mother to. I closed my eyes and a tear fell down my cheek. I hands were on both sides of my head and gripped onto my mind. The dream was for real. My parents did die. At the hands of that lizard bastard. I fell back into Goten's arms and screamed. Bulma came running from her lab to see me fighting with my emotions.

"Goten. Take her to the couch."

Bulma said as she but a loving hand on my shoulder. I started to cry and Bulma pulled me into her arms.

"What happened?"

Everyone looked at Steve and I heard him mutter something.

"Oh my Kami! No! This can't be!"

Bulma cried as she rocked me back and forth.

"She has no one! That lizard son of a bitch did this to her! I hope to Kami that Vegeta kills him slowly for what he did."

Bulma said in a rugged voice. Just then the door busted open and I heard everyone stop to listen whom it was. I looked up to see Vegeta looking down on me with sympathetic eyes. He knew it too. He walked over to me and looked at his wife.

"Bulma, bring the medical box. I'll watch after her."

He turned to the boys and nodded.

"Boys, leave. Go and tell Kakarott that I am back, and I will see him when I am done."

Trunks, Goten, and Steve nodded and left the house. Bulma left my side and ran quickly upstairs. Vegeta sat down beside me and looked into my tear stained icy blue eyes and shook his head. I whipped away the tears on a blanket that was hung over the couch and started to breath normal again. Vegeta put out his gloved hand and took off the glove to slow me his naked hand. I slowly put my hand on top of his and he nodded. I guess this is how he showed his kindness towards me. Three more tears fell and landed on Vegeta's other gloved hand and he sighed. Bulma came rushed back down and gave the box to Vegeta.

"Do you need anything?"

"Woman. It's perfectly all right. I can handle this little one. Just go and finish up in your lab. I expect you to be done when I come to find you."

Bulma nodded and walked off back into her lab. I looked over to Vegeta and he took off his other glove and took both of my hands in his. He looked at them and saw the flesh was rubbed raw and he opened up the box and took out some polysporen and squeezed it out onto my hands and then softly rubbed it into my wounds. I choked back the pain and stayed silent. He looked back into my eyes and I saw just how sorry he was for what happened.

"He is dead. You do not need to worry. But there will be others. And you must be able to kill them yourself. Soon it'll be time to train you to become what you are meant to be."

He said with content in his voice as he then grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around my hands. Then he taped them up and brought them up to his eye level to look at them closely. He nodded in satisfaction and placed them down onto his upper leg. I swiveled around and sat cross-legged on the couch facing Vegeta and my wounded foot was on top of my legs. He did the same and looked deeply into my eyes. I looked at him and then the tears fell rapidly down my face and he whipped them away.

"It is alright to mourn for the loss of your parents, but you need to keep the loss in you at all times when you are training. It will give you a purpose."

"How did you kill him?"

I said between sniffs as I looked down and closed my eyes.

"How did you kill him? Did a die a slow death?"

I repeated myself since I heard no answer from the man's lips. I looked up again and I yelled at him, for not telling me.

"HOW DID YOU KILL HIM?"

I screamed, as the tears did not stop falling. I punched Vegeta in the gut with all of my anger to back it up but he didn't flinch. I saw in his eyes that it hurt him and he gently took my hand and kissed the top of it. Another hand snaked around my waist and he put me in his lap. I leaned against his chest and cried into it. How could they die? They shouldn't have died because of me. It was my fault they were slaughtered. They couldn't even put up a defense to last more then a second. Vegeta was reading my thoughts and held me tighter.

"Sarah. This is not your fault. You had no idea what situation your family was in."

"I COULD HAVE PROTECTED THEM!"

"And be killed in the process? Don't think for one second after you had died that your parents would have been safe. They would have killed them as well. Cold-hearted killers have no sympathy for anything and no mercy. Believe me, I was one once."

He rocked me back and forth, knowing that I was listening, instead of rambling on in my mind, he continued.

"When I was a small boy, I was taken away from my father by Frieza, and taught to be a ruthless killer for him. I never knew he had killed my father or my planet. After I did find out what he had done it was to late, I had killed thousands of helpless creatures, and for what? Nothing. Only to satisfy Frieza and to my own satisfaction. I had enjoyed hearing the plea's and the begging from their lips as I slowly killed them. Killed the children right before their parent's eyes, only to watch them suffer and have them dead too. When Kakarott, Goku; killed Frieza and I was on earth. I had hated him so much for killing the one thing that had destroyed my soul, and I have never forgiven him of that. Even today when I slowly killed Frieza, just like I did to so many others for him I didn't feel that satisfaction that I have always longed for."

I had stopped crying and listened to his story. It was so sad to hear what had happened to this man. I gasped at parts that I imaged in my head, and they were just awful. But Vegeta continued on.

"So when I was here on earth for the second time. The first time I was here was when I wanted to destroy this planet, but the second I was here; I stayed in this very house, with that very same woman known as Bulma, who is now my wonderful mate. Well at first I had not wanted anything to do with her. But she did build a gravity room for me to train in and I was very thankful for that, but she didn't know at the time. Then I started to grow quite fond of her, and my ruthlessness of a cold-blood killer started to vanish. I had a son and when he was 8, I was in a great battle and died again, but this time I died trying to save my son and my lovely mate. I have now and forever will protect my family from killers like I used to be because I train very hard and love them so much."

I nodded and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. I don't know why I did but I thought I was going to get a beating for it, but I got a real smile from him and a pat on my back.

"Do you feel better?"

"A bit. I am so sorry you had to tell me about your life. It must be very hard on you to do that."

Vegeta sighed and slowly got up and I got up and then laid back down on the couch.

"It is, but I thought you needed to hear it. Now get some more rest. When you are done regaining your strength for today Goku and Bulma will take you shopping or something. But for now sleep, and don't move off this couch or I'll start your training early."

"Yes sir mister Vegeta sir."

I said as I closed my eyes. Vegeta walked out of the room only to be led by two guys coming back in.

"Hey Sarah. You feeling ok now?"

I opened my eyes to see Goten and Trunks staring at me. I slowly tried to get up and Goten helped me, and both boys sat down.

"Where's Steve?"

I asked, I mean he was right outside with them; wasn't he?

"Oh he went to Kami's look out to talk to Piccolo and Dende. He was also going to go see if there was any more zenzu beans felt for you to take. They do take a lot of time to grow."

Trunks said as he turned on the TV again. I nodded and yawned. Goten pulled my feet up and put them on his legs while Trunks pulled down a pillow and placed it in his lap.

"Here Sarah. You can sleep while we watch some TV. We won't move for like 3 hours or more, so have all time you need."

"Thanks guys."

I said as I laid down my head and closed my eyes again. The last thing I felt was a blanket being put over me, and Goten and Trunks' laughs from watching cartoons on the TV screen.

Yay another chapter done!!! Review and you'll get to read more!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters.

ENJOY!!!

I awoke with start as I heard yelling from the kitchen and slowly sat up to realize that I was alone on the couch and in the living room.

"I SAID NO! SHE WILL NOT GO IN THERE UNTIL SHE IS READY. YOU UNDERSTAND ME VEGETA?"

It was Bulma. I didn't know whom they were talking about, and I got up. I started to limp and hop on one foot into the kitchen to only be almost stoked with a frying pan. I ducked and stepped back only to step back onto my bad foot and I fell over on my wounded hands and I made a noise that sounded like a high-pitched wine. Bulma looked down at me and gasped.

"Oh Sarah. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh don't worry Bulma, it's alright. I should have stayed in the living room."

I said reassuringly, as I tried to get up. I felt two strong arms go around my waist and lift me up without effort. I looked up to see another man with glasses on, smiling down at me.

"Hey bro! Glad to see you!"

Goten said as he walked down the stairs with Trunks fallowing right behind. I looked up again into the man's eyes and smiled a bit.

"You must be Gohan?"

"Why yes Sarah. I would be Gohan. And are you sure your 18? You are…"

I gave an evil eye to the ground and tried to stay calm.

"Though I'm small my good sir, I am very vicious if one more person says something about my height difference…"

Gohan laughed and helped me into a chair. Vegeta looked at me and walked out the door that lead into a garden from the kitchen, and probably went to the gravity room. As I sat down I looked out side to see that it was black, and I guess I missed dinner and my stomach cried for food. Bulma noticed this and started to make a sandwich for me. All the men sat around the table as I ate my later dinner, and listened to them talk about me.

"Ummm…Bulma?"

Bulma turned around and smiled sweetly at me.

"Yes dear?"

"Wasn't I supposed to go clothes shopping with you and Goku today?"

Bulma nodded and washed off her hands.

"Oh yes dear, you were. But when Goku went to wake you up, you were dead to the world, so Trunks and Goten left you there in peace. We will go first thing in the morning."

I nodded and went back to listen to the boys.

"Dad was arguing to mom that Sarah should start tomorrow training, but mom wouldn't have it and got really angry."

Gohan looked over to me and nodded.

"Well she doesn't really feel like she's up to be starting to fight yet. I mean she hasn't even started to show her sayain form yet."

Everyone looked at him, as did I. What did Gohan mean by sayain form? Didn't I look the part yet?

Just then I heard a yell and saw a little girl, maybe at the age of 12 run into the kitchen and scream at Gohan.

"She did it! Bra did it dad! She pushed me too far!"

Then I heard running footstep's come into the kitchen and a miniature Bulma was bleeding from her lip and she was smiling.

"Well she deserved to be hit dad!"

Gohan looked over to the blue hair teen girl and studied her for a bit.

"Are you alright Bra? I'm sorry Pan hit you. You know how she is with that temper like her mother's and all…"

"Oh don't worry about it Mr. Gohan. It's all right; as long as daddy doesn't find out we'll be all good. Pan come on I'm sorry for bugging you. Lets go back to our sleep over. What do you say?"

The girl named Pan looked at Gohan then whipped her head around to look at me like she had seen a ghost. Pan stared at me with confusion and walked up to me and looked down upon me.

"Who are you?"

I looked up at her and began to rise. Trunks came over and helped me as he let me lean up against him.

"I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you uh… Pan is it not?"

Everyone gasped as they saw that I was the exact same size as Pan and she was just a 12-year-old kid, who had not grown anything on top and I was certainly loaded in THAT department. Pan looked at me and blinked a couple of times.

"How old are you?"

I smiled sweetly to her and sighed.

"I am 18 and a half."

"HELL NO! YOU CAN'T BE THAT OLD. LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE THE SIZE OF ME!"

Pan laughed as she turned around and started to leave. I growled and narrowed my eyes onto her. Pan looked over her should, as I lunged for her and tackled her to the kitchen floor. She screamed and I growled again.

"I said if one more person says something about my height, THEY WERE GANNA GET IT!"

My eyes went red and I threw a punch at her stomach. She rolled away and floated just out of my reach. She looked down on me and laughed.

"I heard that you were supposed to be the all and mighty sayian that was created from the original one, but now I see that you are nothing. You can't even fly!"

I heard a grunt and Pan was knocked to the floor by her father Gohan, and he looked pretty pissed off. Trunks picked me up again as Vegeta walked back into the kitchen with Goku following right behind.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO SARAH THAT WAY AGAIN. YOU HEAR ME? SHE HAS JUST BEEN HERE 6 HOURS AND YOU EXPECT SOMEONE TO JUST BE ABLE TO DO EVERYTHING JUST LIKE THAT? GO HOME AND YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK LITTLE MISS."

Pan looked at me and gave me the evil eye and left the house. Bra shrugged her shoulders and turned to me.

"Hey it's nice to finally meet you Sarah. I'm Bra, Trunks' sister and Vegeta's and Bulma's daughter. I'll see you tomorrow morning ok?"

I nodded and she skipped off upstairs. Gohan looked at me and was going to say something but I stopped him.

"It's alright Gohan. It's ok. I should be the one who should be grounded, I was going to beat her up for saying I was so short."

Gohan laughed and sighed.

"Nah, It's ok. Well I best be off. Sarah I'll see you next week when your training will start ok?"

I nodded again and Gohan waved goodbye and quickly left. Goten looked at Trunks and nodded.

"Yo, we should get to bed since your going to show me your work tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah just hold on. You set up thing's and I'll be right there."

Goten smiled and raced up stairs. Trunks put me back onto the chair and looked at me.

"Night Sarah. See you in the morning."

"You too Trunks, and could you say night to Goten for me?"

"Sure thing. See yeah."

I nodded as Trunks ran up to go to bed too. I looked over to Vegeta and Goku and yawned. I finished my sandwich and passed the plate to Vegeta who put it into the sink and stretched a little.

"I am off. Sarah, regain your strength. I will hope you come into the gravity room tomorrow to see what it is like. Kakarott."

Vegeta nodded to Goku and walked out of the room and walked upstairs, so that only Goku and I were still there. I looked up at him and he nodded. Goku came over and picked me up bridal style and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Don't worry, you don't need to go and train just yet Sarah. I can sense that you are tense about this and all you need to do is relax and don't let it bother you ok?"

I smiled and nodded and I closed my eyes.

"Goku can to tuck me in? I mean my dad used to do that when I was a little girl and he used to carry me up like this when I had fallen asleep when I was little too…"

"Sure thing. What ever you would like Sarah."

As we reached the guest room that I was staying in, I had started to drift off into dreamland and I couldn't tell if my jeans were taken off and I was put into bed. I felt moist lips touch my forehead and I smiled a bit. I heard a goodnight and soft footsteps leave the room, so I was left alone in wonderland.

Review!!! And more will be added!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters.

ENJOY!!!

When I woke up the next day I felt very weird. I yawned after having a fabulous dream and I got out of bed to only feel that a part of me was still on it. I looked behind me and I screamed as loud as my voice would go, to see a fuzzy brown tail with blond streaks running through it. I couldn't believe that it was attached to me. As I looked across the room to a big dresser mirror I saw my hair and I went wide eye. It was black wit blond. I heard many footsteps running to my room only then to realize that I was only in my undies and bra. I quickly got back into bed where I started to touch my tail and I screamed this time in pain again and the door to the room swung open for me to see a very worried Vegeta standing in the doorway, all sweaty and breathing very hard. He looked at me and then smirked. I guess he liked what he saw. I shivered a bit and held the tail that was starting to coil around me and I wined in pain. I heard a grunt and looked at Vegeta once more to see him staring at the fuzzy little thing.

"I wouldn't couch your tail like that if I were you. As you can feel it is very sensitive."

I blushed and bowed my head before him. I looked up through my long big lashes and saw another real smile from the arrogant man that was now starting to walk into the room.

"I see that your body has finally released your true form, and I must say; very impressive. Get dressed and eat. Then go to the gravity room where your first lesson will start."

He looked at the digital clock on the bedside table and nodded.

"Sarah; you have an hour."

I just stared at him blankly as he started to leave but stopped right before he got to the door and stood still. It took me about a couple of seconds to realize that I had forgotten to acknowledge him and I choked back a cough.

"Oh um…Yes Vegeta sir."

"Sarah; its Vegeta. You don't need the sir."

And with that he left the room. I looked around again and flopped back onto my pillow. This was going to be one hell of a day. I sat back up to see on the dresser my makeup and hair products. I thought maybe Vegeta had brought them back with him after he was at my house. I got up and my foot still seemed to hurt just a touch, so I hopped to the dresser and looked in the drawers to see that there were no clothes for me. I sighed and looked down at my hip huggers and decided not to cut a hole in them for my newly attached tail that was now at the moment swinging around. I thought maybe it had a mind of it's own, and thought not to question. I found a towel and tied it around my body and snuck out of the room and looked down the hall.

"Where would Trunks' room be?"

Then I heard what I needed to help me out. I heard a yell and some more yelling and started to walk down the hall.

"Dam you Goten. Why did you have to get red wine on my business suite!"

"Well it's not like you were that careful last night either! I still hurt! You are so much like your dad! So ruff when it comes to the tender moments!"

I kept on walking until I saw a door that was open and two men yelling to each other. I quietly stepped in and tripped over a pile of clothes. Trunks heard the noise and looked over to see me on top of a pile of clothes, with my towel up to my thigh, my hair in a wonder show and a new tail sticking up. I looked up and smiled a bit and waved.

"Mornin'."

Goten looked over as well and gasped.

"Sarah what happened to you. Your…"

Goten didn't know what to say and Trunks cocked his head to one side.

"I like your true form. It's kinda cute."

I blushed and Goten came to hold me up. After I rearranged the towel and looked at Trunks and breathed.

"I came to ask you if I could have a pair of training cargo pants that you don't use anymore. Because I need a pair so I can put a hole in the back for the new addition to myself."

I bowed and smiled. Trunks smiled to and nodded.

"Sure thing. I got just what your looking for Sarah."

Trunks went over to his closet and went to the very far back and down to the very bottom and pulled out a pair of black and red old cargo pants. They had on them red flames spiraling around each leg from the bottom to the top. Trunks came back over and handed them to me.

"Now I donno if they will be as good as dad wants them to be, but they will do for now. Right now Goten and I gatta get goin' to work."

I nodded and took the pants and walked back out of the room while the two boys followed.

"Thanks Trunks. I owe you one!"

I said as I started to walk down the hall again, then I stopped.

"Uh, Trunks? Do you know where the room where you shower is?"

Trunks chuckled and pointed down the hall.

"It's three doors down from your room."

"Got it!"

I nodded and hobbled down the hallway with a pair of pants in my arms and a towel tied around myself. Then I realized that I had forgotten to ask for a shirt to wear since all I had was a tube top. I quickly turned around and hobbled back in Trunks' room and I started to look for a clean shirt. As my eyes scanned over the messy room I saw on the bed a tube of lubricant and a used condom.

"Ummm…. Well…"

I put two and two together and figured that Trunks and Goten were gay and they were together. My heart sang for a moment, noting that I was happy for both of them then went back to find myself a clean shirt. I had looked all over to then find a black, very tinny, T-shirt, which had on it a fireball and smiled. The pants and shirt matched!

"I'm so good. I found two things that matched!"

I patted myself on the back and ran out of the room back to the room I was using; grabbed my hair products and walked out of the room and down to the bathroom.

I turned on the light and smiled. It was a very clean bathroom with a roman bath tube and a big see through shower stall. It had plants and was painted an earthy green. I love it. I stripped the towel and slid off my thong and unclipped my bra. I hummed and sighed. I guess living here wasn't going to be so bad. I mean I had Trunks and Vegeta to protect me and Bra to have as a big sister. And then I had my boyfriend. The sweet lovable guy, who made my day feel complete. Though he was going to have to make it up to me big time for not telling me a lot of stuff. I turned on the water in the shower and slowly climbed in. Oh it felt so good to be in there. I closed my eyes and let all the tension wash away from my little body. It felt like I was in heaven. I never wanted to leave this place. I always wanted to feel this good, though I knew it wouldn't be possible. But I meant a mental note that this bathroom was going to be used by me all the time. Since it didn't look like anyone had ever used it. It was like it had been made just for me. I washed my hair and rinsed it out slowly, wanting this feeling never to end. It was like having sex with Steve but even better, and I didn't even think that anything could be better then having sex with Steve. I looked over to see that there was a clock in the bathroom and it said I had still 30 minutes left. So I decided to stay in here for a bit more. I looked around and smiled. I know what I would do. I had never done this at anyone else's house or around my parents but I mustered up my courage and started to sing. My angel like voice echoed off the glass walls and into the whole room. I felt at peace and happy. I closed my eyes again when I hit the high notes and sighed when I had finished. I turned around again and turned off the water and stepped out. I grabbed the towel wrapped it around my wonderfully warm body. I found white fluffy towels and dried my hair with one of them and this whole time I had forgotten about my new tail. I looked at it and sighed. I couldn't go out in public with it, I would have to wrap it around and say it was a belt. And my hair! It had grown so long. It was down my ass now, from when I woke up it was down the middle of my back. What was I going to do with it? I hope Vegeta wouldn't make me cut it. I hate my hair being cut. After I was made fun of from grade 4 till 9, I would never have my hair cut again.

I grabbed my brush and got the tangles out of it and then realized that I had no curl left in my hair. It was strait. I smiled for a moment then looked back in the mirror at myself. What had I become? What had happened to me? Would Steve even recognize me? I felt so strange. Like raw energy was swimming through me. I grabbed my hair elastic and put my hair into a high ponytail and then cleaned up the bathroom.

I walked back down the hall to the room and closed the door quietly behind me. I put back on my thong and bra and slowly put on Trunks' clothes. They felt really good and then realized why they were in the back of his closet. It was because these clothes were his when he was 13. I took my razor and ripped a hole in the back of the pants and carefully slid my tail through without hurting it and smiled. I looked up at the mirror and smiled again. I looked pretty good in 13 year-old clothes. I looked pretty dam sexy. I laughed and grabbed my makeup and put on cover up and a touch of white eye shadow. I took out my earrings and lay them on the dresser. I took one last look at myself and walked out.

Review please!!!! I'll put another chapter up.


End file.
